Travette
Travette Travis '(トラヴィス ''Torabisu, lit. "Travis") is the protagonist of ''Travette: Galactic Patrolwoman'', a 5 chapter fan-manga of Dragon Ball. Travette appears as a tailless Saiyan woman with a keratin deficiency that brightens her hair to a brown color. She also has a lighter complexion of the skin as seen among many other Saiyan women. She wears glasses due to having issues with her vision. Overview Travette is a Saiyan woman born on '''Planet Vegeta during Age 737 alongside her brother Travis who had been sent off to a distant unknown planet just a few months after maturing in the nursery pod. Born with a keratin deficiency that changed her hair from black to brown as she matured, she was already classified as a genetic defect, and her classification only worsened when it was determined that she would also have trouble seeing. Only when she matured to around 3-years-old inside the nursery pod to a proper age where her fate of either staying on Planet Vegeta or being cast off to another planet was determined by her Power Level, she was determined unfit to be a warrior and sent off to a distant planet known as Manu. On Manu, Travette grew up and befriended a few of the giant frogs that are native to the planet. She learned how to be athletic, strong, and how to ward off predators. Years later, she was discovered by a surveying Galactic Patrol ship where upon she was taken into custody for being an "illegal alien" on the planet. After being deemed a non-threat to the planet, Travette was returned to Manu only to discover the frogs that she called family were murdered for their oils. The poachers were still around so Travette took it into her own hands and used her training to help capture the hunters.This sparked an interest from the Galactic Patrol and they offered Travette a deal: Manu would be protected if she would go to protect another planet called Earth. Once on Earth, Travette was given clothes to blend in and glasses to help her see. Now blending in, she protects the planet from minor criminals that wouldn't need the attention of people like the Dragon Warriors. Personality Travette's personality is a contrast to a Saiyan's personality due to her upbringing. Energetic and outgoing, Travette usually tries to find the best in situations. Caring for other life, Travette always attempts to make friends and will go out of her way to turn in criminals rather than kill them. When the going gets rough however is when she gets serious. She is also prone to screaming in intense situations. Appearance Travette appears as a young Saiyan woman with brown hair due to a keratin deficiency that works as a disguise of her real heritage. Her tail was removed multiple times over by the Galactic Patrol to ensure it wouldn't grow back. Her clothes consist of a blue flannel jacket, a red undershirt, blue pants, and black and white shoes. She wears glasses to help with poor vision. Power Shown off in chapter 3, "Frog Hero", Travette has been shown to be naturally athletic and strong, but combining it with high speed and jumping learned from the frogs of Manu, Travette becomes a glass cannon. High power and mobility but poor durability and defense. Upon obtaining a ray gun and Galaxy Police armor in "Galactic Frog Patrolwoman", Travette has been able to stay in fights longer and has also become more awakened to her Saiyan origins by figuring out how to fly and use Ki. Techniques, Special Traits, and Equipment *'Flight' '-' The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' '-' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' '-' An energy sphere charged and fired in the form of an energy wave from their hand. *'Hikou' '-' Travette has the option of flight using her jet boots. *'Super Elite Combo' '-' The user attacks the opponent with a powerful uppercut. If it connects, they follow up the attack with a kick that knocks the opponent away before finishing the attack with a powerful blast from their Galactic Police issue Ray Gun that creates large explosion. *'Elite Beam' '-' The user draws a standard Galactic Police issue Ray Gun and fires a beam of energy at the opponent. Alternatively, a user can use their ki to fire an energy beam in a similar fashion. *'Frog Combo - '''Travette uses both her speed and jumping power to deliver a powerful blow to the gut before planting her arm into the ground to kick up. *'Frog Gun Combo - Travette uses the Frog Combo but ends it with a handspring and a blast from the Ray Gun. *'''Superhuman Strength '-' As a Saiyan, Travette possesses immense physical strength, far more advanced than that of any human being, and most alien races. *'Superhuman Speed - '''Travette has been able to be shown to move at sonic speeds. *'Powerful Lungs - 'Thanks to her physiology, Travette possesses powerful lungs that help her breathe underwater for extended periods of time. *'Ray Gun - 'They are guns that fire laser beams capable of massive damage to a normal being, but useless to one with a higher power level. *'Jet Boots - '''Boots with Jet Boosters inside of them to help attain aviation.